


A Sinful Fantasy

by EmeraldAzalea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), Sexy Times, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAzalea/pseuds/EmeraldAzalea
Summary: Chat knew that his classmate and friend was a beautiful young woman. Yet, the thought of Marinette as a sinful fantasy never crossed his mind. But in that moment, the vision of Marinette playing with herself was something that Chat knew would haunt his dreams and every waking moment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	A Sinful Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to practice my smut writing skills for work and these kiddos became the guinea pigs. *cue evil laugh*
> 
> All characters aged up.

It was a slightly chilly September night in Paris. Chat Noir was just on his way home after a successful solo patrol when he passed by the Dupain-Cheng’s residence. The lights were already out, considering that it was already past midnight. 

However, what caught the feline hero’s attention was the open hatch on the balcony which lead to his good friend, Marinette’s room. Chat remembered Marinette saying that morning that her parents would be out during the weekend for a much-needed vacation.

This open hatch left the young hero worried as his friend would be all alone in the house. And it wasn’t as if he and Ladybug were the only ones who used the rooftops of Paris as a mode of transportation. Without further ado, Chat Noir made a quick detour and landed on the balcony to check on the girl, lock the hatch and keep his princess safe. But when he reached the balcony, he immediately heard slight whimpers coming from the room below and worry etched itself on the hero’s face.

Determined to check whether his Princess was in danger, he peeked into the room. Only to see that she was not even on her bed, setting off a few alarms in Chat’s head. The feline hero began climbing down the small ladder into Marinette’s room, as silently as he could. He’d rather not alert the danger that lurked there.

Thanks to his night vision, he saw the figure on the main floor of Marinette’s room, lying on the chaise. Moving to the edge of the bed, he realized that the figure was Marinette and relief flooded him that she was safe. However, the relief was short-lived when he looked closer at his friend. Mouth dry and suit feeling a little hot and tight, Chat stared at Marinette. Marinette, who was on her chaise, in her naked glory, eyes closed, legs spread wide, a dildo in hand being rammed inside her crotch as her left hand fondled with her breast.

In that instant, he realized just how much of an invasion of privacy it was that he was doing. However, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t look away.

Chat knew that his classmate and friend was a beautiful young woman. Yet, the thought of Marinette as a sinful fantasy never crossed his mind. But in that moment, the vision of Marinette playing with herself was something that Chat knew would haunt his dreams and every waking moment.

Feeling the tightness of his suit below the waist, Chat tried hard to resist the temptation of touching himself. He’s supposed to be the one who protected Marinette. But he knew that it was a losing battle. Marinette just looked so hot and irresistible. Mumbling a small apology, Chat began palming his cock.

Chat Noir knew touching himself while peeking at his masturbating friend was a terrible idea. But the pleasure he felt as he continued to rub his cock against his suit had a hard grip on him.

As he continued to masturbate, Chat’s pleasure continued rising. He could feel his peak coming and the young hero offhandedly wondered how bad it would be if he came inside his costume. But before he could even cum, his ears picked up something: Marinette’s moans became words.

“Hmmm... Yes, just like that Adrien...”

Chat’s eyes widened the moment he heard his name came out of his classmate’s lips. Chat halted his movements, thinking it might have been a fluke.

“Adrien… Adrien… please, fuck me…” Marinette gasped and moaned before moving on all fours and continuously ramming the dildo in her pussy.

Hearing the squelching noises at how wet she is, Chat’s resolve of remaining hidden and masturbating only vanished and he pounced. After calling off his transformation through a whisper, he was met by Plagg giving him the stink eye.

“Get lost for the meantime, Plagg. I’ll give you three wheels of cheese when we get home...” Adrien whispered to his kwami, voice low and laced with desire, eyes not even leaving Marinette.

While Plagg was doubtful whether they’d really be able to get home, he kept his mouth shut and instead went off to find his Sugarcube.

Adrien silently undressed in order to not alert Marinette of his presence. And then he slowly went down the stairs until he reached the chaise, Marinette being none the wiser.

Staring at Marinette’s ass and pussy, Adrien’s cock twitched involuntarily, and he knew he had to fuck her. In one swift moment, Adrien tugged the dildo out of Marinette and thrusted his hard cock into the raven-haired girl. At this, Marinette yelped at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. She looked behind only to see a hissing Adrien.

“Fuck Mari! I didn’t expect you’d be this tight...” the blond groaned.

“Adrien??!!” Shock and embarrassment painted Marinette’s face.

Adrien gave her a small smug grin as he tossed the dildo aside in favor of palming Marinette’s ass.

“What- How- Why- What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, getting increasingly flustered at the fact that the young man was still very much inside of her.

“I know we're just friends. But hearing you moan my name, I can’t help but want to make your dreams come true...” Adrien groaned.

And with that comment, Adrien pulled his cock, leaving only the head inside before thrusting again into the French-Asian beauty. This made Marinette gasp, her hands digging into the chaise. Satisfied that he elicited a reaction, Adrien began thrusting faster inside Marinette, ramming his dick deeper with every thrust.

Marinette tried to make sense of what was happening. However, her mind was slowly going blank at the pleasure Adrien was giving her. Thrust after thrust, Adrien moaned his friend’s name as Marinette moaned his in reply.

Just when Marinette felt like nothing could be better than where she was at that moment, Adrien’s hands started roaming. Landing on her breasts and clit, Adrien began pinching and tugging at her sensitive parts, making Marinette scream in pleasure and pain.

“Adrien, oh my god, don’t stop…” Marinette moaned, feeling her orgasm coming as she gripped the end of the chaise harder.

However, Adrien seemed to have other plans, and he pulled out of his friend. This left Marinette groaning in frustration.

“Why d'you stop?” Marinette asked, annoyance evident in her tone and on her face as she turned to look at him.

Adrien just smiled and turned her entire body to face him. Without further ado, he hoisted Marinette up, making the girl squeak in surprise. Holding his Princess in his arms, Adrien began his ascent to the girl’s bed. Upon reaching the loft bed, Adrien gently laid Marinette atop it.

By this time, the lust that Marinette felt subsided a little, and the embarrassment was slowly taking over. But before her mind could fully transition to freak out mode, Adrien crawled on top of her and gave her a chaste kiss.

“You were asking why I stopped? It’s so I could fully see your face when you come undone and receive all of my cum,” Adrien whispered against her lips before claiming them again in a heated kiss.

While their tongues were busy fighting for dominance, Adrien slipped his rock hard cock again inside Marinette’s pussy while he rubbed her clit. Marinette moaned against the kiss as she felt a knot forming again inside her.

Adrien pulled away from the girl and stared at her as his hips pump inside Marinette. With the hatch open above them, moonlight bathed Marinette’s pale skin and flushed cheeks. At that moment, Adrien knew there was no sight that was more erotic and beautiful as the sight of his Marinette writhing underneath him.

“Keep your eyes open, Mari. I want you to look at me as I cum inside you,” Adrien rasped.

Gripping her hips that they’d bruise, Adrien began thrusting in a hard, fast pace, pushing as deep as he could inside Marinette.

“Adrien… slow down… you’re going to break me…” Marinette moaned as her hands found purchase at the sheets underneath her.

However, Adrien didn’t seem to hear anything as his pumps became even more erratic and intense. Finally reaching the summit, Adrien thrusted one last time and his cum spilled out of his cock inside his friend. Marinette came, mouth open in a soundless scream, bluebell eyes still locked with Adrien’s.

The two take deep breaths before Adrien kissed Marinette softly, cock still pumping the girl underneath him with cum. After a full minute, the blond pulled his dick out and the excess cum gushes out of Marinette. Adrien couldn’t help but admire the sight before he lied down behind Marinette, spooning her and hugging her waist.

“I really love that you switched to the pill,” Adrien murmured after a few minutes and Marinette hummed and smiled. “So how’s that for roleplay?” Adrien asked, clearly spent.

“I loved it,” Marinette replied as she turned to face him, pouting, “But I thought it was Chat Noir who was supposed come through my window and ravish me?”

Adrien laughed a little at his girlfriend’s expression before kissing her forehead. “As much as I want to do that, Plagg refused to cooperate even if I bribed him with cheese. Said that he refuse to be a part of our weird sexacapades ever again.”

“He must have been put off with you cumming inside the suit the last few times,” Marinette giggled.

“Besides, I kinda like the fantasy that I had in mind. It had me cumming harder than I ever thought I would have anyway,” Adrien shared.

“What was it that you thought?” Marinette asked, interest piqued.

“That teen model Adrien Agreste couldn’t resist fucking his Just-a-friend-Marinette,” 

“And why would that turn you on?” Marinette queried, clearly confused.

“I might have had a couple of fantasies of being friends-with-benefits with you way back before we got together,” Adrien confessed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“I guess even Just-a-friend-Marinette made you turn your head, huh?” Marinette asked before letting out a big yawn.

“What can I say, My Lady? You’re just that amazing,” Adrien replied, snuggling against his princess.

“That I am, Chaton… That… I am,” Marinette murmured as sleep claimed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* I had tons of plot bunnies playing in the plot bunny pen and yet this is the first story that I ended up posting in the fandom.
> 
> Also, this is my very first smut fic (that I actually posted). Please be gentle. *whips out the Doll Eyes™*


End file.
